Mauvaise pioche
by Meenoo
Summary: Gojyo aurait dû apprendre à ne pas croire tout ce que racontent les horoscopes... Léger yaoi.


Petite fic axée sur Gojyo et Sanzo, yaoi léger... (ces deux là sont trop tentants !)

Disclaimer : Comme toujours, ils ne sont pas à moi... Mais ce n'est certainement pas ça qui va m'empêcher de les embêter !

Mauvaise pioche

Il existe des gens pour lesquels de petits riens permettent de mettre un peu de bonheur dans leurs journées. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Genjyo Sanzo faisait partie de ces gens là.

Oh, bien sur, la liste de ces petites choses n'est pas très longue -voir même ridiculement courte, comparée à celle de tout ce qui lui tape sur les nerfs. Néanmoins, elle existe.

Et parmi ce qu'apprécie Genjyo Sanzo, on peut par exemple citer le fait de passer une nuit à l'hôtel et d'en profiter pour se lever de bonne heure. Cela lui permettait de passer un moment au calme, à siroter tranquillement un café en tête à tête avec l'un de ses précieux journaux. Et c'était sans aucun doute grâce à ce petit interlude qu'il parvenait ensuite à supporter -tant bien que mal- les cris, plaintes ou autres harcèlements que lui infligeaient les crétins qui lui tenaient lieu d'escorte tout au long de la journée.

Mais ce matin, quelqu'un de mal intentionné, Sanzo en était certain, semblait avoir décidé de le priver de ce bref instant de répit.

Lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas descendre lourdement l'escalier, il se renfrogna. Adieu calme matinée...

Le moine fit de son mieux pour ignorer le nouveau venu quand celui ci s'affala bruyamment sur la chaise située juste en face de lui. Mais malheureusement, l'autre jeune homme n'avait apparemment aucune envie de passer inaperçu.

«_Oi_ ! Passe moi le café.»

Sanzo lui jeta un regard exaspéré par dessus son journal.

«T'as pas le bras assez long ?»

«Ravi de voir que Sa Majesté semble d'excellente humeur dès le réveil.» ricana Gojyo en se penchant par dessus la table pour atteindre la cafetière.

Le moine fit mine de se replonger dans sa lecture, espérant que l'autre lui ficherait la paix. Mais il se rendit bientôt compte qu'il était incapable de se concentrer sur les rangées de lignes qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux et passa les minutes suivantes à se demander comment "ce fichu _kappa_ fauteur de trouble et bon à rien d'autre qu'à emmerder son monde" se débrouillait pour faire autant de bruit en buvant un simple café -et, ce qui était plus important, comment lui même avait bien pu faire pour ne pas l'avoir tué avant ce jour ; il allait finir par croire qu'il visait réellement mal.

Il soupira et finit par replier son journal avant de se lever. Il valait sans doute mieux qu'il regagne sa chambre, sous peine de quoi le personnel de l'auberge ne tarderait pas à retrouver un kappa sauvagement assassiné dans leur salle à manger. Il imaginait déjà le boucan que cela ferait, et se demandait si Hakkai parviendrait à lui pardonner un jour.

Mais voyant qu'il allait partir, Gojyo, inconscient du danger qui planait au dessus de sa tête, l'arrêta.

«Hé, si t'as fini, tu peux me passer ton journal ?»

Sanzo se retourna, interloqué.

«Parce que tu sais lire maintenant ?» questionna-t-il méchamment. «Je me demande quels articles à ton niveau tu espères trouver dans ce journal.»

«Sanzo ? Tu n'avais encore jamais remarqué que Gojyo lisait son horoscope tous les jours ?» questionna Hakkai qui, venant tout juste d'arriver à son tour dans la salle à manger avait surpris la fin de leur conversation.

«Tch... Alors comme ça tu crois encore à ces conneries _kappa _?» se moqua Sanzo.

Gojyo lui lança un regard indigné. Après tout, quoi de plus normal pour quelqu'un qui décidait toujours de sa route à pile ou face que de lire son horoscope pour connaître le chemin qu'allait prendre sa vie ?

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Goku fit irruption des cuisines, les bras chargés de nourriture. Sanzo se demanda brièvement comment il avait bien pu passer sans qu'il s'en aperçoive -ce singe n'étant tout de même pas un modèle de discrétion- avant de classer cette question dans la liste de tous les mystères qui semblaient entourer ses compagnons de voyage et dont il préférait ne même pas connaître la réponse.

«Dites, c'est quoi un horoscope ? Ça se mange ?»

Hakkai rit doucement avant de pendre son courage -ainsi que toute ses réserves de patience- à deux main, et commença à expliquer au jeune singe ce qu'était un horoscope. Au bout d'une dizaine de tentatives, il se mit cependant à désespérer.

«Gojyo, tu pourrais lui lire le sien ? Ça sera peut être plus facile avec un exemple concret...»

«Ok, mais je ne si pas si "singe" figure parmi les signes du zodiaque...»

«Je ne suis pas un singe !» s'exclama Goku.

«Et tu es de quel signe alors ?»

«...»

«Donne nous ta date de naissance.» demanda gentiment Hakkai.

«Ah ! Le cinq avril !» Le visage de Goku s'éclaira. «Je ne m'en souvenais pas, alors c'est Sanzo qui en a choisie une pour moi ! Il a dit que c'était celle du jour où il m'avait trouvé !»

Gojyo jeta un regard amusé en direction de moine qui lui répondit par un froncement de sourcils.

«C'est quoi ton problème ?»

«Tu me passes le journal que je puisse le lui lire, ou tu préfères le faire toi même ?»

S'abstenant de tout commentaire, Sanzo se contenta de le lui envoyer en pleine figure.

«Merci, oh grand et vénéré maître sanzo, de me faire l'honneur de me laisser poser mes sales pattes sur votre sainte feuille de chou.»

Après quoi il déplia théâtralement le journal, et jeta un coup d'oeil a chacun des membres de son auditoire pour vérifier qu'il avait bien capté toute leur attention. Un certain moine semblait décidé à l'ignorer, mais tant pis il allait devoir faire avec.

«Hmm... Cinq avril... Donc tu es Bélier :

"_Une journée des plus enrichissantes vous attend. Tenez vous prêt à faire de grandes découvertes._

_Santé : Énergie"_»

Goku le dévisagea un moment, perplexe, avant qu'un large sourire ne vienne tout à coup lui éclairer le visage.

«Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir manger beaucoup de nouveaux plats alors ?»

Hakkai se demanda comment il avait bien pu parvenir à de telles conclusions, mais se dépêcha néanmoins d'acquiescer, bien trop enchanté de pourvoir en rester là avec ses tentatives d'explication.

Et aussitôt, ils virent le jeune singe se précipiter à nouveau en direction des cuisines. Aucun d'entre eux ne prit la peine de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait encore les bras chargés de nourriture.

«Hé Sanzo, ça te dit d'entendre le tien ?»

«Absolument pas...»

«Bon, dans ce cas je te le lis !»

«Tu me cherches ?»

«Sagittaire n'est ce pas ? _"Vous risquez de faire face à quelques contrariétés et vous aurez besoin de tout votre talent de diplomate pour en venir à bout."_ Hahaha ! Talent de diplomate... J'aimerais bien voir ça ! _"Santé : Pensez à surveiller vos nerfs."_»

«Quel programme ! Je te souhaite bien du courage Sanzo.» déclara Hakkai avec un sourire qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde compatissant.

Et le moine se demanda comment l'ancien humain pouvait se débrouiller pour lui sembler parfois encore plus énervant que ce stupide _kappa_.

«Voyons voir le mien...» continua Gojyo. «Scorpions : _"Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'une personne proche de vous soit bien moins insensible à votre charme qu'il n'y parait. Ne passez pas à côté de cette occasion ou vous risquez de le regretter !"_»

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges leva aussitôt les yeux en direction du moine et lui lança un sourire aguicheur.

«Sanzo... Je ne savais pas ça de toi...»

Il déposa le journal sur la table avant de se lever et s'avança en direction du moine, sous le regard inquiet d'Hakkai qui pressentait, à juste titre, que la situation n'allait pas tarder à s'envenimer.

«Même pas dans tes rêves _kappa_ !» déclara froidement Sanzo en le foudroyant du regard, sans pouvoir toutefois s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. «Et ne me dis pas que tu crois réellement à ces conneries ?»

«Qui sait... Et si on vérifiait, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?» susurra le jeune homme à l'oreille du moine tout en lui saisissant les poignets.

Sanzo afficha alors une mine des plus dégoûtées.

«Finalement, je n'ai plus aucune envie de le savoir... Et depuis quand as tu cessé de t'intéresser uniquement aux femmes, détraqué ?»

«Hm... Mais tu es tellement efféminé que je me dois de vérifier que tu n'est pas réellement une charmante demoiselle.» répliqua son assaillant avec un large sourire.

«Qu...?!» hoqueta Sanzo, rouge de colère.

Mais Gojyo n'avait aucune envie de le laisser poursuivre et avant que le moine n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et glissa insidieusement sa main entre les pans de sa robe.

Et ce fut bien entendu ce moment que choisit Goku pour revenir des cuisines. Un recoin du cerveau de Sanzo l'entendit vaguement brailler quelque chose à propos d'un plat quelconque portant un nom exotique, avant qu'il ne les aperçoive et se mette à les dévisager bouche bée, oubliant même de piocher dans l'assiette qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

«Ha... Hakkai ?» croassa-t-il d'une toute petite voix en jetant un regard perdu en direction de l'ancien humain, qui ne sut que lui répondre.

Tout ce remue ménage n'avait cependant aucunement perturbé Gojyo qui profitait actuellement de l'hébétude du moine pour tenter de faire glisser sa langue entre ses dents.

Mais à ce contact, Sanzo recouvra enfin ses esprits. Se rendant compte de ce qui lui arrivait et réalisant qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie de poursuivre cette expérience, il mordit violemment la langue baladeuse du _kappa_, qui recula aussitôt, des larmes aux coins des yeux et les deux mains devant la bouche en un réflexe aussi stupide qu'inutile.

«Hon mais ha va pas ?! T'es malade !»

«Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça ! _Kappa_ de merde !» hurla le moine, le rouge aux joues et passablement énervé, en pointant son flingue en direction de Gojyo, au cas où celui ci aurait eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir récidiver.

«Que je te reprenne une seule fois à me confondre avec une de ces femmes après lesquelles tu passes tes journées à courir, et je te jure que tu te retrouveras pour de bon avec un trou pour orner ta stupide tête d'obsédé !»

Il se tourna alors vers les deux malheureux témoins de la scène, qui s'ils l'avaient pu, auraient sans doute préféré tout ignorer de ce qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

«On part dans un quart d'heure. Si un seul d'entre vous n'est pas prêt d'ici là, je me ferais un plaisir de l'abandonner ici.» déclara-t-il froidement avant de claquer la porte de l'auberge derrière lui.

Et il avait l'air on ne peut plus sincère.

Hakkai lança un regard inquiet en direction de Goku qui fixait actuellement la porte avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la bouche grande ouverte.

«Euh... Goku ? Tout va bien ?»

«Hun huun...»

«Écoute, je crois que tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher d'aller te préparer, Sanzo semblait plutôt sérieux.»

Et espérant parvenir à lui changer un peu les idées, il ajouta : «Et si tu réussis à être prêt en avance, c'est moi qui ferai la cuisine ce soir.»

Comme par magie, le jeune home sembla alors reprendre tout à fait ses esprits.

«C'est vrai ? Ça fait longtemps que tu n'avais plus cuisiné !» s'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants de gourmandise avant de se précipiter en direction de sa chambre.

Hakkai était soulagé davoir pu traiter si rapidement le cas de Goku. Il avait craint que cette soudaine découverte ne traumatise le jeune homme, mais c'était sans compter la faible durée de vie que semblaient posséder ses neurones. Et de tout façon, il n'avait sans doute rien compris à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Hakkai se demandait comment il pouvait encore être aussi naïf à son âge, mais finalement, ça l'arrangeait bien.

Il décida alors de s'attaquer au cas à problèmes numéro deux, qui risquait d'être autrement plus épineux.

«Gojyo ?» interrogea-t-il prudemment.

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers lui.

«Cette saloperie de bonze...» ronchonna-t-il. «Il a bien failli me couper la langue !»

«Tu exagères. Et avoue quand même que tu l'as bien cherché...»

Gojyo, plein de mauvaise foi, préféra ignorer cette remarque.

«Tout ça c'est de la faute de ce fichu journal. Je suis sur qu'il est de mèche avec le bonze pour me créer des ennuis... À moins que...» Il sembla soudain profondément déprimé. «À moins que ce ne soit vrai que tout ça ne soit que des conneries.»

Hakkai comprit qu'il voulait parler des horoscopes.

«Peut être que tu t'es tout simplement trompé de personne...»

Cette dernière réplique sembla avoir beaucoup plus d'impact sur le kappa qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Le regard qu'il lui lança alors déconcerta quelque peu l'ancien humain.

«Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire par là, Hakkai...?» lui demanda Gojyo, d'un ton charmeur.

Le pauvre Hakkai déglutit difficilement, et les quelques lignes de son horoscope qu'il avait lues ce matin par dessus l'épaule de Gojyo lui revinrent alors en mémoire.

"_Vierges : Vous feriez mieux d'éviter de vous mêler des affaires d'autrui si vous voulez éviter de vous attirer des ennuis._

_Santé : surmenage."_

Il y avait peut être du vrai dans tout ça finalement...

Et il songea alors qu'il aurait bien mieux fait de tenir sa langue. La journée s'annonçait particulièrement longue...


End file.
